Once Upon a Timely Adventure
by mizuminojosei
Summary: You have heard about the land of Ooo. You have heard about the land of Aaa. Now join us in the land of Mmm where sushi and pasta don't get along, sea lions are trying to take over the universe, and the lands greatest heroes can't handle the chaos. Oh, and Princess California Roll dies apparently. Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, Ooo, Aaa, or 3MO.
1. Epilogue: Once Upon

Once upon a timely adventure, I died…

" _Stop sounding dramatic Princess California Roll."_

["I'M NOT BEING DRAMATIC! I WAS DEAD FOR AT LEAST A MINUTE!"]

" _Forty eight seconds and twenty three milliseconds."_

["Close enough. I was still dead. Now stop ruining my story telling."]

" _Alright, just stick to the truth okay?"_

["I wasn't lying in the first place…"]

" _Whatever, just get to the story."_

["Fine. No more interruptions."]

" _Just when they are needed."_

["UGH! Why do I even try to get things done when you are around?"]

" _Once upon a timely adve…"_

["HEY MY STORY!"]

" _GO THEN!"_

Once upon a timely adventure, I died. Some will argue that forty eight seconds is not considered dying, but trust me, forty eight seconds is definitely enough time. It all began when I received news that would mean disaster for the Sushi kingdom.


	2. Chapter 1:The Great Sushi Kingdom(part1)

I watched as my butler, Kappa Maki, walk a crossed the room toward me. By the look on his cucumber face I could tell something was awry.

"Princess I have news from the Pasta kingdom." He began as he handed me a note, "The battle between them and the unknown source is not going well. King Lasagna wishes to know if you would allow their women and children to come here for protection."

I looked King Lasagna's note over, "This is bad news. If they defeat the Pasta kingdom, then we are definitely next on this 'unknown enemies' list." The unknown enemy had already wiped out the strongest kingdom in Mmm, the Cacti empire. I knew that if this great new enemy came to my Sushi kingdom we would have no chance.

"Tell King Lasagna," I told Kappa Maki, "That his citizens can evacuate here as long as they help us with defenses in our kingdom." Kappa Maki nodded his large head and left my presence.

Now with that out of the way I needed to think. Think, think, THINK. I needed a trump card if this unknown enemy were to attack. A trump card, trump card, card, card, card game…

"That's it! I need the only two adventures who seem to have no wish of self preservation (and is still under contract and not dead). I need to call Nome and Hon."


	3. Chapter 1:The Great Sushi Kingdom(part2)

Nome smelled bacon in her dreams. She woke up and headed toward the smell of bacon. She neared the pan full of sizzling goodness and reached her hand out... She woke up again, this time she reached the bacon quicker. She reached for the bacon, it was so close… She woke up again. This happened at least five more times before she actually woke up. She knew she was actually awake this time because this time she hit her head on the ceiling.

Nome rubbed her head as she climbed off from their bunkbed (which her multiple dreams forgot to have). The now legendary bacon smell was coming from the kitchen (obviously) where her brother was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Hon," Nome then yawned, the urge to sleep was still there, "How is breakfast coming."

"Pretty well I think. I made pancakes, eggs, muffins, and…" He then motioned toward the sizzling goodness, "Bacon,"

Hon then stared at his sister who looked like she was mentally drooling over the last food item.

"It was the bacon that woke you up wasn't it."

"Maybe." She tried to put on a look of innocence which too the untrained eye seemed to match her perfectly.

"Sigh, you are so predictable." He took the pan off the stove and went to sit at the nearby table. "You ready for breakfast?"

"Boy am I."

Meanwhile as the siblings scarfed down their meal 3MO heard a soft knock at the door. 3MO looked up the stairs to see if anyone would come down to answer it, but apparently Nome and Hon could not hear the knock over their own munching.

3MO heard the soft knocking again and so 3MO took a deep breath, "I guess it's all up to 3MO now."

3MO found the households step ladder and slowly began pushing it toward the door. One and two and one and two. 3MO took a short breather (although how a robot can take a 'breather' we do not know). The soft knock on the door happened again but this time it seemed more urgent.

"Just a little longer 'soft knock' 3MO's almost there."

Finally the step ladder touched the door allowing 3MO to reach the handle. 3MO grabbed the handle with both hands and pushed with all their game powered might. The door swung open to reveal a very worried looking sushi.

"Yay, 3MO did it! And who might you be stranger."

"Oh, I am Maguro Maki… The postman. Ur, I have a letter for a Nome and Hon?"

"This is their household. Would you like 3MO to give it to them?"

"That would be appreciated, yes."

3MO took the letter from the sushi postman. Then 3MO climbed down the ladder that was smaller than 3MO made it look. 3MO paused before heading upstairs and faced Maguro Maki again.

"Would you be so kind as to close the door for 3MO, postman?"

The sushi looked started then he flustered, "Ur, yeah sure."

After the sushi postman did what was asked, 3MO made their way up the three stairs that led to the kitchen.

3MO found Nome chewing a piece of bacon thoughtfully.

"It's just so good."

"I am glad it reaches your expectations."

"The crispness, the juiciness…"

"I get it, I get it."

"Ahem, 3MO has an announcement!"

The siblings looked underneath the table where 3MO had placed two yellow books for them to make announcements like this one.

Hon watched as 3MO motioned for him to respond, "Oh, hi 3MO. What's the announcement?"

"Well," 3MO grinned, "3MO answered the door and received a letter for two special people."

This time Nome responded, "Oh, let me guess. Floyd and Jonathan."

Hon rolled his eyes. For an older sister she was extremely childish. 3MO just giggled.

"No silly. It was for you two."

3MO handed the letter to Nome which she began to read promptly. A look of anxiousness came over her face.

"Whoa, I need to hurry and get ready. We need to head over to the Sushi Kingdom right away."

"What is it Nome?"

A look of both confidence and mischievousness began to beam from her.

"Princess California Roll wants us to save the world."


End file.
